1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing system, an information receiving apparatus, an information providing apparatus, an information providing method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a system in which content folders transmit general multimedia contents such as video, audio, image and text, and a user receives and displays (plays back) a content using an information receiving apparatus and views the content has been widespread. In such a system, related information which is associated with a content (which is also referred to hereinafter as content-related information) is transmitted as well as a content. A user thereby receives content-related information in addition to a content, so that the user can browse the related information of the currently viewed content while viewing the content.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-312223 discloses a broadcast program receiving apparatus which automatically provides content-related information such as details of a content after switching, to a user upon switching of contents (programs) in the same channel or switching of contents by a channel change.